This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for data transfer. More particularly, it relates to a method and an apparatus for parallel data transfer between plural slave units and/or plural objects of data transfer different from the slave units.
In conventional learning apparatus, such as those used in language laboratory systems, speech is used as the teaching material. In certain learning apparatus, a memory is employed as means for recording/reproducing the speech of the teaching material. When storing the speech in the memory in such learning apparatus, the teaching material is divided into pre-set speech units which are stored in pre-set storage areas in the memory with data appended thereto for indicating the storage sequence.
The language laboratory system is made up of the learning apparatus and plural terminals for use by pupils. After hearing the reproduced speech corresponding to data transferred from the learning apparatus to the terminals, the pupils practice pronunciation after the speech they have heard. The learning apparatus hold the speech the pupils have uttered on memory. The teachers reproduce the speech uttered by the pupils to check for the results of training in pronunciation. There has been known a learning apparatus in which data is transferred between plural teaching material storage units for storing the files of the teaching material possessed by the teacher and plural slave units equivalent to plural terminals for improving learning effects.
When handling 64 kbps.times.N-tuple speed data in the conventional data transfer apparatus employed as the teaching apparatus where N&gt;1, it is necessary to follow the data sequence even with multiple-speed reproduction, by way of being subject to design limitations concerning the multiple number N or limitations as to the circuitry designed for increasing the number of addresses for coping with the multiple speeds.